tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncomfy Company Ch. 9
Matt and Claire continued to follow the strange noise until they eventually ended up in an area surrounded with a bunch of rocks. The two looked around, but couldn’t figure out where the noise was coming from or who was making it. Claire clanged onto Matt’s arm and began to shiver. Matt pulled out his sword, ready to attack. Within a moment, a small green figure jumped at the two cats. Claire and Matt were shocked at what they saw; it was Maria, her eyes were a much darker red, with an aggressive look on her face. “M-Maria, what are you doing?” Claire asked nervously. The little fox didn’t answer; instead, she lunged at the two agents, slashing every which way. Matt dodged her attack and knocked Claire to the side to keep her out of the way. He kicked Maria in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. The little fox gave off a small growl and looked up at Matt. Matt placed his sword back and walked up to Maria. “I don’t want to hurt you Maria…” Maria quickly jumped back up and backed away slowly. “MATT LOOK OUT!” Claire shouted from behind. Matt jumped to the side, barely dodging Kat’s kick. “Kat, what are you doing?!” Matt shouted. Just like Maria, Kat’s eyes were a dark red and he balled up his fist, ready to punch Matt. “Kat, what’s gotten into you and Maria?” “…Matt… what’s going on?” Claire asked scared. Kat and Maria both lunged at Matt at the same time, but Matt jumped out of the way, causing the two to bump into each other. Suddenly, everyone else appeared out of nowhere, all with the same red eyes. “Wha…What’s wrong with you guys? Why are you attacking us?” Claire asked nearly crying. “No point in asking them anything Claire. I don’t think they can hear us.” “This is almost over,” a dark figure hissed from behind the rocks. “It’s you! Why don’t you come out of hiding and fight?” Matt shouted. “Why fight when I have someone to do it for me?” The figure laughed. Everyone began to come closer and closer to the two cats. Claire closed her eyes and hid behind Matt. Matt was unsure of what to do. He couldn’t hurt his friends, especially when they are unaware of what they are doing. Ralph dashed over to the two cats and punched Matt in his face. Claire screamed and stepped out of the way. Matt then started dodging the punches Ralph was throwing at him. Quickly, everyone else jumped in, knocking Matt to the ground. The gem that Shira gave Matt fell out of his pocket and landed next to Claire. Crazy and Fairly looked over at Claire and began to rush over towards her. Claire picked up the gem and placed it in front of her face. The gem began to glow a bright blue and Fairly and Crazy stopped in their tracks. The two rubbed their eyes and looked at Claire confused. “Claire, why do you look so scared?” Crazy asked concerned. “Crazy…..are you ok?” “Of course I’m ok. Why you ask?” Claire looked at the gem and saw that it was still glowing. “Wait…I have an idea!” Claire stood up and threw the gem over to Matt. “Matt, use that on them! It will make them normal again!” Matt picked up the gem and did what Claire told him. Immediately, the gem began to glow brighter and everyone stood still. The gem stopped glowing and everyone snapped out of their trance. “What happened?” Kat asked. Matt sighed with relief and placed the gem back into his pocket. “NO, YOU STUPID AGENT!” The figure hissed. The monster finally came out of hiding to reveal himself. “It’s you!” Claire shouted. “Yes, it’s been a while hasn’t it Claire?” The snake asked. “You know him Claire?” Matt asked. “Yeah, that’s Dark Viper. Me and Crazy bumped into him once.” “Hehehehe I wasn’t expecting this to be too hard. I’m too weak to fight right now…we’ll see each other again.” The snake went back behind the rocks and vanished instantly. “There you guys are!” Dayo shouted as he climbed over the rocks. “I’ve been looking for you guys for days. Are all of you alright?” “Yeah, we’re alright,” answered R. “I’m so sorry that the tour ended like this. Let’s hurry and take you guys back to the resort.” “YAY I GET TO EAT SOME REAL FOOD!” Claire shouted as she ran up to Dayo. The others followed behind them and returned back to the resort safely. “Someday, I’ll be able to take you down Company….just you wait and see.” Category:Fan fiction